


Once More

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Winter asked Qrow to tease her, he takes the request very seriously





	Once More

“I love that you don’t find this too degrading.” Qrow’s stubble scratched at her skin, lips so close to her ear it made Winter shudder, and pull slightly at the ropes. 

She swallowed thickly. “I think we’re past that.” 

Qrow huffed, chuckling, and Winter almost called him out on breaking his promise. No laughing, it was hard enough admitting that she wanted him to do this to her. His ego was already big enough, having him rub it in her face for the rest of their days would not make it better. She could already feel the grin on his face. 

Qrow was sat behind her, leaning back against the headboard of their bed. Winter was between his legs, facing outwards to lean her back on his chest, allowing him to whisper in her ear as much as he wanted. His legs were splayed out to be just outside of her’s, kept open by the spreader bar attached to her ankles. The soft leather cuffs did little to comfort her - rather than just excite her - when juxtaposed with the unforgiving metal bar they were attached to. As open as the bar left her center, Winter’s arms were spread to leave her naked chest exposed, each wrist tied to an opposite bedpost. 

“One last thing, I think.” Qrow promised, kissing her cheek before shifting under her to reach their nightstand. He had kept his boxers on, though Winter could still feel his bulge pressing against her back through the cotton. Qrow’s hands returned to be in front of her, a velvety blindfold, deep blue. Winter felt her stomach twist. “You’re not gonna be seeing much anyway.” Qrow reasoned, kissing the nape of her neck. Winter swallowed and nodded once.

As soon as the blindfold was secured, her world plunged into darkness, it suddenly felt real. Qrow’s chest on her back felt warmer, her skin overly sensitive, her sex open and exposed to whatever Qrow felt necessary. 

His hands trailed up and down her arms, the daintiest of massages against her biceps. Then he stroked her jaw, rubbing circles until she let her lips fall open. Qrow rubbed her chest, soothing strokes just above her breasts, then back up to her arms. He lightly kneaded the muscles. Winter felt her stiffness slowly spill from her body, giving herself to Qrow, leaning fully on his chest. His touches drained her arms of their strength, Winter let them go limp against the ropes. 

She felt his breath on her neck, he lightly dragged his nails down her arms, just brushing her armpits. She felt his nose press into her hair, planting a kiss behind her ear. “Tell me what you want.” 

Winter shuddered out a breath at his tone. Her headspace made her feel dizzy. “Touch me.” 

“Mmm, that’s not what you said earlier.” 

She had to swallow at the grumble in his throat. “Tease. Tease me.” 

“That sounds better.” 

His hands moved downward, roaming aimlessly over her abdomen. Qrow only brushed her breasts to reach her stomach, rubbing circles or patting just over her hips. What would normally be soothing raised fire in Winter’s skin, now blinded. Each touch was a mystery, leaving her no hints as to where his hands would go next, besides that they didn’t leave her skin. Winter shivered when Qrow pressed a kiss to her neck. 

His lips trailed over her shoulder, as far up her arm as he could reach. His hands stayed at her stomach, rubbing unfocused circles into her skin. Winter clenched her sex, and cried out when Qrow’s teeth sunk into her shoulder. He wasted no time before suckling at the spot, digging his hands harder into her stomach. 

“Qrow,” the plea came out as a croak. He only hummed quizzically against her skin, not missing a beat in making his mark. Winter licked her lips, suddenly dry - she hadn’t realized she’d been panting. 

A parting kiss from the mark on her shoulder and Qrow lifted his head to rest against hers again. He made no mention of his intensifying touches, but finally trailed his hands down to her thighs. Winter quivered as he slipped between them, light pats just inches from her core. She rocked her hips up. “Easy, babe.” Qrow chuckled low in her ear. “It’s gonna be a long night. Don’t you worry.” 

He pressed a kiss to her cheek, Winter had to bite her lip to keep from whining. The pleasant feeling radiating from his hands continued, the constant motion making sure she didn’t become numb in one spot. Qrow’s hands cupped her breasts, brushing her nipples, Winter moaned. 

“There you go. Let it out.” The soothing touches turned greedy, his hands squeezing, pulling, teasing her breasts in every way he knew how. He pinched her nipples, tugging lightly, Winter let her head fall back as sparks of pleasure flowed right to her sex. She felt her warm wetness spread through her lips, shocking against the open air. 

All the tension Qrow pushed from her arms came rushing back, Winter strained against the ropes. Her thighs started to shiver, useless attempts to come together thwarted by the bar around her ankles. 

“Next time,” Qrow whispered, breath hot against the shell of her ear. He dragged a nail over each of her nipples. “I might get a glove.” Winter bit her lip to stop herself from panting. “Little bristles on all over the inside.” His hands pulled her breasts apart, moving them back and forth. “You think you would like that?” 

Winter thought she might break her lip, she was biting so hard. Heat in her chest flared. Qrow’s hands alone on her body was enough to make her wet, just brushing against her thighs gets her whining. Adding extra texture, extra sensations, Winter held her breath.

“Winter,” Qrow called her back, pausing his motions as a warning. 

“Yes.” She let out the air in her lungs, voice shaking as she panted. His hands palmed at her breasts again. “I want that.”

“Would it make you wet?” 

She had to swallow to stop herself from drooling. “Yes.” 

“Do I make you wet?” 

“Qrow,” he stopped again. Winter huffed, clenched. Her throat tightened, but she choked out an answer. “Yes. You make me wet.” 

He hummed, nuzzling against her hair again as he started back up his movements. Winter suppressed a moan. She could hear Qrow swallow behind her, thought of the way his adamsappel bobbed on his throat just as he pinched her nipples. Winter’s lips fell open in a gasp as she arched her back. Qrow whispered. “You’re so beautiful.” He kissed her ear. “Stunning like this.” 

He moved to grip at her thighs and Winter squirmed. She couldn’t help herself when he got like this, whispering sweet things in her ear as if she was making him wild instead of the other way around. His hands against her sensitive skin, left in the dark by her blindfold, the slow way he drew everything out, it made her skin hot and her core wet. Winter needed more, with his hands so close to her folds, her lips throbbed. She couldn’t help but thrust forward. 

“Qrow,” Winter groaned, writhing against the ropes. “Please.” 

“Hmm?” Qrow lightened his touches, moving one hand back up to her stomach. Winter gritted her teeth. “What’s wrong, baby? Thought you wanted me to tease you.” He scratched his nails against the soft skin of her thighs, his other hand raking through the patch of hair just above her folds. “Can’t take it anymore?” 

“Qrow, I-” Winter panted, losing her words as her hips bucked, her lips clenching and dripping as they throbbed. Her tongue felt heavy. “T- Touch me. Please, please. Qrow-” 

“Love, I am touching you.” Qrow blew hot against her skin, his feigned ignorance only making Winter whine. 

“Qrow.” 

“You want me to touch your wet pussy?” 

Winter shuddered. “Yes. Please, yes.” 

Qrow rested a hand over her folds, cupping lightly but keeping still. “Here?” 

“Yes,” she writhed, nodding quickly. She felt drool fall from her lips as she tilted her head forward. Qrow chuckled. 

“I don’t know,” he sighed, free hand coming to wipe at her mouth. His thumb traced her bottom lip, back and forth. Winter opened her mouth, tongue lapping lazily at his finger, anything to convince him to move his hand. “I like you just like this.” He slipped in thumb in her mouth, Winter swirled her tongue around it, suckling some. “So needy.” 

He patted her sex, lightly, cupping his hand enough to made a slapping sound without the impact being noticeable. Winter moaned around his thumb. 

“But you have been so nice this whole time. And so beautiful.” Qrow sighed thoughtfully. Winter felt sweat drip from her arms, strained against the ropes. His thumb held down her tongue, other fingers holding her chin up. Her heart pounded. “You want it that bad?” 

Winter nodded desperately, fighting against his grip to do so. 

Qrow huffed a laugh again. “Alright baby,” he kissed her temple before removing his thumb. “I love you.” 

Winter shuddered as his fingers started stroking her sex. Slowly, just up and down, but it made her back arch. She bucked into him, gasping as the contact send pulses through her body. Qrow’s other hand stayed at her jaw, keeping her head back and his lips close to her ear as he stroked her. His arm wrapped around her chest to keep her upright, the ropes kept her arms pulled back in assistance. Her eyes blinked open to meet only the darkness of her blindfold, Winter moaned freely. Whatever self control she had was lost to the sensation. 

“Oh, Love.” Qrow palmed her labia, fingers coated in Winter’s slick. He used his thumb to stroke at her clit, the bud open and begging. Winter cried out. “Does that feel good?” He hummed against her ear, strokes now relentless, caressing her clit and making Winter’s head spin. “You like when I touch you?” 

Winter sucked in a quivering breath, rocking her hips to his hand. “Yes,” she choked, her throat few raw. “Yes. It feels good.” 

“Mmm,” Qrow changed his pattern to circle her clit. “You want me to stop?”

“No!” Winter cried, bucking her hips forward. The metal of her spreader bar clinked as she writhed. “No, no. Please.” Each caress of her fingers sent pulses through her. Qrow kissed her temple again and she felt him smile. She could only pant and feel the pulse from her lips, climax creeping up her spine like a snake. Winter could feel it coming, a few more strokes. She cried out a moan. 

His fingers slowed, abandoning her lips to just rest his hand over her pussy again. Winter heaved in breaths, her bliss fading into the background, leaving a tingle in her bones, but not enough. Not enough. 

Winter humped, head spinning as her orgasm dissolved, the rush of ecstasy unfulfilled. His hand remained still over her lower lips, a presence but not a pressure. An aggravated moan tore from her throat. “Shhh,” Qrow soothed her, pressing kisses into her hair, her temple, down to her cheek. “Night’s not over yet, Love. I know you were so close.” Winter shuddered as his breath was suddenly at her ear again. “But I’ll make you feel so good again. I promise. It’ll feel so good when you have patience.” 

It should be a testament to how far gone Winter was that she didn’t immediately call him out on the virtue of patience, but his hand right over her pussy was maddening enough that she did not.

His touches were slow again, just massages on her flesh meant to soothe, calm, not excite. Qrow built the tension in her all over again, Winter struggled against her bonds to push back, feel more, feel _ good. _But Qrow was patient. He didn’t even touch her pussy until he heard her whine again, then Winter heard him humm. 

Slowly he stroked her folds again, humming softly in her ear. His kisses to her cheek and neck turned tormenting, his fingers teasing her sex ever so slowly. Her clit seemed to throb, his palm just missing the nub. When Qrow brought his hand up to pull at the hair just above her pussy, she bucked. 

“Almost there,” he promised, finally _ finally _ moving his hands quicker. One rubbed circles just below her breast, the other palming her slick folds and the heel bumped against her clit. 

“Qrow, please.” Winter panted, her muscles tensing one by one as her climax creeped up her spine. “Please. Don’t stop.” 

Qrow stayed silent as her pants grew heavy, rhythmic, and they turned into whines. The pace he rubbed her increased, Winter arched her back - and cried out when he took his hands off her. 

Winter slumped against him, sex aching, clenching on nothing. “Not yet, I think.” Qrow whispered soothingly, petting her hair with his dry hand. He kissed her temple, sweetly, as if Winter’s body wasn’t burning. 

“No, no. Please. Please.” She babbled against him. 

“Shh, here,” she felt Qrow shift under again, the sweat between them making unbecoming noises as he pulled away. Winter was left to pant, hear something scrape against the nightstand, and flinch at Qrow’s hand on her neck. “Drink, Love.” 

Winter felt a glass pressed against her lips, she sloppily tilted forward to lap at the water. Qrow held his grip steady on her neck, keeping her from choking as Winter drank greedily. Her throat was dry, she hadn’t realized how parched she felt until the cool water was sliding across her tongue. It had a cooling effect on her body, Winter realized as she panted, Qrow pulling the glass from her reach. Her blood that had roared had calmed, her skin that was ablaze felt soothed. Her arousal still buzzed through her bones, sex open and empty, but the edge was lessened. Winter leaned back on Qrow’s chest. 

“Feel better?” He stroked her cheek, Winter nodded. “Good,” Qrow praised, Winter’s heart flipped. He kissed her neck again, hands leaving her skin for just a moment before rubbing circles on her hips. “You’re doing so well. You’re so beautiful.” 

His touches sent pleasure through her again, not unlike throwing gasoline on a dwindling fire. Winter groaned, tugged at the ropes around her wrists. “Qrow,” she whined, nuzzling her head against his neck. “I need it.” 

“We’ll get there.” He soothed, hands running over her thighs. “I promise. You’ll feel so good. Just like this.” She felt his fingers over her folds, rubbing lightly like before, Winter’s stomach tensed. “You got so close just like this. Just on my fingers. You touch yourself like this?”

Winter actually whimpered, feeling heat burn in her chest. Qrow hummed against her ear, pushing her to answer. “No.” 

“No?” 

“Harder,” she croaked.

“Mmm,” Qrow hummed thoughtfully, flicked his thumb against her clit to make her gasp. “You think of me when you touch yourself?” 

“Nnng, yes. Yes. You.” Winter babbled, nodding. “I wish it was you.” 

“Oh, babe.” He kissed her temple again. “Do you cum when you think of me?” 

“Yes.”

“You call out my name?”

“Y-yes.”

“Do you cum more than once?” 

Winter’s back arched. His thumb rubbed her clit, his other fingers stroking her lips. “Yes. Yes. I cum. I- I- I need to cum.” 

“Hmm,” Qrow hummed again, fingers rubbing rhythmically. “If you cum all by yourself, what do you need me for?” 

“Qrow-w,” Winter cried, and jerked against the ropes. Her stomach heaved, trying to keep up with her lungs. “I need you. I need you. You make me cum. Please, please.”

Qrow sighed, clicking his tongue as if lost in thought. ”I don’t want to be overshadowed...” Winter rocked against his hand. “Guess I’ll have to make you cum more than once.” 

He sank two fingers into her. Winter gasped out a loud moan.

Qrow pumped into her sex, fast paced to make pleasure pulse through her body. It wracked through her bones, the easy slide of his fingers against her walls, open enough to welcome him in, on fire from the pressure of his touches. Tension built up in her, piece by piece until she felt climax creep upon her again. Winter’s mouth fell open, moaning to his rhythm and rocking her hips for more, more, more. 

“Winter,” his voice made her shiver. “Cum for me.”

His thumb pressed against her clit, Winter screamed. 

Her back arched, peeling away from his chest as pleasure pulsed through her. Winter’s head spun, eyes shut tight behind her blindfold as her open moans tore at her throat. The tension building up in her muscles all night exploded through her release, making her quiver in his arms. She distantly felt the tug of ropes against her wrists, the incessant clinging of the spread bar as she trembled, Qrow’s sweet whispers in her ear. Her moans turned to pants, babbling thanks and praise. 

“Shhh, babe.” Qrow kissed the shell of her ear. “You’re so beautiful. You did so well. So good.” His fingers had slowed their rhythm but not stopped, massaging her inner walls, guiding her through her orgasm. Winter groaned, a shiver went up her spine from his contact. His other hand cupped her breast, palming soothingly to spark pleasure again. 

Her wracked body responded quickly to the touches, though her orgasm still lingered, a tingling in her skin. The afterglow was being pushed back by active pleasure, Qrow sunk a third finger into her sex. “Qrow,” she slurred, head falling to nuzzle against his neck. He only chuckled lowly, pinching her nipple to make her squeak. 

“Not done yet, baby.” He soothed, kissing her hair. “I’m gonna make you cum again. Just like you want it. Just like what you think about when you touch your pussy.” 

His thumb circled her clit, Winter whimpered. It was almost as sob. 

Qrow peppered kisses into her hair, down to her cheek as his fingers pumped deep into her folds. His other hand switched breasts, leaving the other nipple stringently hard and abandoned. It moved up to her chin, pushing her head back. Winter hadn’t realized she’d leaned forward again, thrusting back onto his fingers. She bit her lip, whined as her breasts were left untouched. 

“Okay,” Qrow’s lips left her cheek, his hand following and she slumped. Winter focused on his fingers in her sex, pushing pleasure up into her body. The steady rhythm built tension slowly in her muscles, bringing back the tingle in her bones at an intolerable pace. 

Winter heard the click, and the buzz of the wand, right before Qrow holds it against her clit. 

The nerves in her bud explode, Winter’s entire body clenches. She rocks forward, babbling between moans as the vibrator seems to wrack her body. 

Qrow pulled the wand away, Winter wailed. “Easy,” he soothed, breath hot against the shell of her ear. “Breath.” He reminds her, fingers rubbing soothing circles into her pussy. Winter writhed against her ropes, tongue heavy as she panted. 

“Qrow- I - I...oh,” her senses were gone. The buzzing of the wand drove her mad, she couldn’t tell if it was right over her desperate clit or far away in Qrow’s teasing hands. 

“Shh,” he soothed. “You’re so good like this. Beautiful.”

He started a pattern with the wand. Five seconds on - seconds of mind numbing sensation against her bed that made her tense every muscle as pleasure coursed through her - then 10 more seconds off, only Qrow’s fingers still inside her. Five seconds on, ten seconds off. A constant cycle that left her breathless. Qrow murmured sweet things in her ear, urging her on, building her pleasure until it peaked. 

Winter came after the fifth cycle. 

She writhed and babbled his name and obscenities as her orgasm ripped through her. Qrow held the want at her clit up until Winter slumped, twitching from the after shock. "Easy," he soothed, petting her thighs with the side of his hand, vibrator still buzzing. Winter swallowed thickly. "Not done yet." 

"Qrow-" she couldn't finish her slurred plea before the wand was at her folds again. Running up and down, and circling her clit, joining Qrow's finger just at the edge of her entrance, once or twice trailing up to buzz at her nipples. Qrow's sweet words filled her head that quickly became clouded with pleasure again. Winter lost track of her own words, melting only into moans and groans. Her pleasure built again, a coiling pressure up her spine. Qrow started that torturous cycle on her clit again, the bud screaming along with Winter as she came. 

Her pleasure exploded, Winter writhed against Qrow grip until she was limp in his arms. He then quickly turned the wand off to set it aside. Her nerves felt fried and muscles ached from the pleasure that pulsed through them. She panted as the afterglow quickly spread through her, Qrow pushed the two fingers from her sex into her mouth, Winter groaned at her own taste. “I got you,” Qrow soothed, free hand lightly rubbing her stomach. His fingers massaged her tongue, Winter felt drool escape her lips. “So sensitive now. Yeah?” 

“Mmm,” Winter nodded, lapping at his fingers. Her head lolled against him, content at Qrow petting her belly and playing with her tongue. 

“I think you got one more in you though.” 

Winter seized, and tugged against the ropes as she shook her head. Her clit was on fire, even thinking of tugging and teasing and touching again made her overwhelmed. “No,” she whined, Qrow held her by the tongue, Winter garbled anyway. “I can’t.” 

“Shhh.” Qrow kissed her hair, stopping her head by pinching at her tongue. “I know you can.” His free hand traveled down, prodding at her labia to spread her open. Winter squirmed at the cold air hitting her soaked folds. “This is what you wanted. What you asked for. You’ve been so patient, I want you to feel good.” 

Winter panted around his fingers, sucking one last time before he pulled them from her mouth. Winter gritted her teeth, raising her hips to rock against his fingers. She heard Qrow’s low chuckle from behind. His slicked fingers reached her clit again, now both hands undividedly attentive to her pussy. Her clit ached, but quickly fell back into the warm pool of pleasure as he stroked her, and Winter leaned back into his chest. Qrow slipped a finger into her soaking folds, finding her g spot with ease and it was as if someone had flicked a switch in Winter. She was writhing again, fighting against the spreader bar to get more contact. 

“There you go,” Qrow hummed. One hand left her clit, Winter heard the click and buzz of the wand only a second before he pressed it to her nub again. Winter choked on her moan.

Qrow was relentless with the wand, offering her no real breaks, only lightening the pressure against her sensitive nub in an unsteady rhythm. She started babbling again, pleas and _ mores _ mixed with moans as she bucked into his touches. 

“Come on, babe.” He urged her, pumping his fingers to hit the spot within her folds every time. “Cum, Winter. Cum for me.” 

Her desperate panting halts as she shudders into an orgasm, back bowing until she’s as far away from Qrow as the ropes allow her. He quickly disregards the wand, fingers still buried inside her as Winter comes down from her high - admittedly shorter, but leaves her with a stronger ache. 

“So good for me.” Qrow slowly pulled his fingers from her, whispering soft praises in her ear as he rubs her thighs, her belly, her shoulders. Winter swallowed thickly, feeling the ropes slowly give way. She groaned as the ache in her arms intensified. “Slow, Love. It’s okay.” 

Qrow guided her arms down, rubbing each one carefully to get her blood flowing again. Winter tried to enjoy her afterglow, whatever aches were worth it, and Qrow’s touches were _ definitely _worth it. 

And, he was supreme with aftercare. 

Qrow slowly pulled her blindfold away, Winter felt herself sink as she saw the look in his eyes. Slight hint of a smile on his lips, flushed with knowing he pleased her as planned, half itching to just lay down with her. Winter saw him swallow before he pulled away from her, leaving to lean on the headboard. He removed the spreader bar, carefully massaging at her ankles.

He pulled the soaked comforter out from under her - Winter had the foresight to lay down a towel underneath so their bedspread wasn’t completely ruined - and tossed it aside to be washed later. Qrow then leaned over her to press a kiss to her lips, Winter hummed at the chasteness. He left her only for a moment, washing off his hands before bringing a warm washcloth back for her thighs. Winter spread her legs, but stayed content and lazy, letting Qrow clean her lower lips with care. 

Winter practically pulled him into bed once finished, sleep pulling at her eyes. “Easy,” Qrow laughed, but took her into his arms. Winter nuzzled at his neck. “You really liked it, huh babe?” 

Winter scoffed, managing only a nod. “Not complaining.” She mumbled. 

“Fucked you good.” He laughed, she rolled her eyes. “Just my fingers, too.”

Winter groaned, but made no move to get away from him. Qrow just chuckled, tugged their comforter over them, and smiled before stroking her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to DrunkDragon's Qrowin discord server for letting me be Horny on Main  
Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always extremely appreciated!


End file.
